


Springtime is Here

by piper_socks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_socks/pseuds/piper_socks
Summary: Jealousy is new to El, but it won't hold off forever, especially with such things as dances and cute crushes floating around.





	Springtime is Here

El makes friends with a few girls at HMS and one of them develops a crush on Mike. 

It's now spring of ninth grade, and El has had no trouble fitting in in high school. She already has three devoted friends; Julia, Anna and Linda. They're all in town, shopping for dresses for the spring dance. None of them have dates yet, and El's secretly hoping Mike will ask her. "So," Anna says, as they pass the laundromat, "who do you guys want to go with?" The girls grin at each other, but before El can open her mouth, Julia giggles and says, "Probably Stephen. He's really cute! And really good at basketball," El breathes her relief to herself, then joins the Anna and Linda agreeing with Julia's choice. Again, before she can speak, Linda begins, "Mike Wheeler is so cute!" She says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. El's stomach drops. "Oh yeah!" Julia says. "You guys would be such a cute couple!" Anna adds. El feels her face growing pale. Does Mike like Linda? Are she and him just friends? Who will he go to the dance with? "El, you OK?" Anna says, gently touching her friend's arm. El gasps for breath, and replies, "I feel a little sick. I'm going to go home," and speed-walks away before the other girls can follow her. She walks back to her and Hopper's house, swiping at tears beading in her eyes. As she runs through the woods to the cabin, she's shocked to see a person standing on the sagging front porch. As she gets closer, she recognizes the floppy black hair, and lean frame. She tries to back away, but it's too late for that. Mike turns to face her. He's holding a bouquet of daffodils and a smile crosses his face when he sees her approaching. "El!" He cries, skipping down the front steps eagerly, "Where have you been? I've been waiting for a half hour!" He sees the tear stains on her cheeks, and his expression goes from happy to concerned. "What's wrong?" He asks gently, brushing back her hair. She sniffs, and replies "It's nothing," she looks up at him, and just the sight of his crooked smile and warm brown eyes is enough to make her go weak in the knees. He smiles down at her, the seems to remember something. "I came here to ask you," he says, holding out the daffodils, "Want to go to the spring dance with me?" He looks at her shyly, smiling and blushing from behind his shaggy bangs. Her heart melts all over again, and she takes the flowers, and throws her arms around his neck. "Of course I will!" She cries, ecstatic. They hug for a while, laughing, until Mike goes home through the woods. El heads inside and immediately puts the flowers in water, then lies on her bed, stares at the ceiling happily until Hopper comes home for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Not sure if I'll write more yet. Let me know if there should be chapters or no.


End file.
